


The Kryptonian Bond

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brainy is happy he's right, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara and Lena are soulmates, Kara dies but comes back to life, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex is still a monster, M for mature, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Protective Older Sibling Alex Danvers, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rated For Violence, Supernatural Elements, Telepathic Bond, True Mates, Visions, Worried Lena Luthor, supercorp soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Taken place after the season 5 "finale", Lena starts having strange dreams and visions of things regarding Kara. Most of them end with a devastating ending. Kara also starts having dreams and visions, regarding Lena. What's going on?A Soul Mate AU canon divergent with a bit of a supernatural element, because Supernatural elements are cool.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	1. What is the Kryptonian Bond?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP ENDGAME

When Kara and Lena start sharing linked dreams, they can't help but wonder what's going on. That's when Kara's cousin, Clark, tells her about an old tale, known as the Kryptonian Bond. It's something her mother told Clark about before Argo exploded. Kryptonian Bond is like a mate, in a sense. It links two people together via their psyche when they're at their strongest peak of connecting, and gets stronger as their love begins to grow. As the link grows stronger, they begin to gain special abilities. Including the ability to communicate through their minds, or _telepathic communication_ , as one could put it simply.  


**Basically** , these linked dreams mean one thing:

**_Kara and Lena are soul mates._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP ENDGAME.
> 
> Twitters:
> 
> Mains: scyllasluthor & pastelhickson
> 
> Creatives: 2bi2gays & goldenramshorn


	2. Stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s nightmare makes her terrified. She ends up calling for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below 🌸

The first night it happened, it only happened to Lena. She was asleep, in her bed, as usual, when she started to have an extremely realistic dream. Or nightmare, to put it lightly. 

* * *

_ Lena was walking outside, she had no idea how or why she was even outside to begin with, it’s roughly 10pm outside, and she shouldn’t be alone. _

_ “Someone help me,” a voice cried, Lena froze in her spot. She knows that voice. She LOVES that voice, “p-please”  _

_ Lena spoke out, “hello?” She called. Waiting for the girl to reply. _

_ “Le-Lena?” The voice returned, “is that really you?”  _

_ “Kara, sweetheart, where are you?” Lena called out again. Heart beating so fast, she felt like she was about to throw up. _

_ “I’m in the alley, Lena, p.. please help me.” Kara sobbed, her sobbing grew louder each time.  _

_ “I’m coming, Kara” Lena called. She began to run, following the sobbing noise. That’s when she got to an end of an alleyway, and saw a glowing green light.  _

_ “No..” Lena gasped, “no, no, no, Kara!” She said, her voice trembling. She ran towards the glowing light and saw Kara lying on the ground, and she’s dying. _

_ “You came,” Kara let out a soft chuckle. _

_ “Of course I came.” Lena said with a quiet but gentle suppressed sob, she held Kara’s hand in hers and pressed her lips on the back of it.  _

_ “She’s.. she wants to hurt you.” Kara said, pain in her voice. “I.. I couldn’t let that happen” _

_ “Who?” Lena asked, she noticed Kara begin to drift off. “Kara? Who?”  _

_ “Me,” said a voice. Lena’s body froze again. She knows that voice.. she  _ **_OWNS_ ** _ that voice. Slowly, she turned her head. Not letting go of Kara’s hand.  _

_ “You’re…” Lena gasped, “You’re me.” She said. _

_ “No, not exactly” alternate Lena told her, “I’m what you could’ve been”  _

_ “And what’s that?” Lena asked, eyebrows raised. _

_ “Powerful. Strong.” Alternate Lena replied. “But you chose to be weak.” She scoffed.  _

_ “I am not weak,” Lena said. “You’re nothing but a coward,” she growled. _

_ “You could’ve been so much greater,” Alternate Lena said, “but you settled to be a love struck puppy.”  _

_ “Shut up,” Lena growled, she felt herself become angry. _

_ “You could be powerful, Lena. Have power over the Supers.” Alternate Lena spoke, “wouldn’t you want that?” _

_ Lena looked over at Kara, and back at her alternate self. “No.,” she shook her head, “I’d rather be weak than a monster.”  _

_ “Oh, boo” Alternate Lena faux pouted. Lena watched as her alternate self licked her lips, “I see you saw the greeting I gave your friend,” Alternate Lena said, smirking evilly, stepping slowly closer to the two of them.  _

_ “Don’t you dare come near her,” Lena warned. “I won’t let you harm her.,” _

_ “Aw, sweet innocent Lena,” Alternate Lena spoke. “I already have.” She explained. _

_ “What do you mean?” Lena asked, not letting go of Kara’s hand. Who’s eyes were shut, and now, she’s barely breathing. _

_ “She’s dying, Lena” Alternate Lena said, Lena let out a gasp. “And it’s all because of you.” Alternate Lena said, pointing an accusing finger at Lena. _

_ “She’s not going to die,” Lena spat, “I won’t let that happen.” _

_ “Oh,” Alternate Lena spoke softly, “it’s too late,” _

_ “No,” Lena said, fighting back a sob, “it’s not too late. I won’t let that happen.” _

_ “She’s right,” A horace voice spoke. Interrupting the arguments between Alternate Lena and Regular Lena. “It’s too late.” _

_ Alternate Lena smirked, while Lena turned her head, “no,” Lena said, “I refuse to accept that. Do you hear me, Kara Danvers? I refuse to let you die,”  _

_ “I.. I’m so tired, Lena,” Kara said, “I’m so, so tired. And the pain,” she gasped out, “it hurts..”  _

_ “Kara, please.” Lena begged, “fight it Danvers, fight!”  _

_ “I’m so sorry, for all the hurt I put you through,” Kara whispered, she lifted up her other hand and moved Lena’s hair from her eyes, “I just always get so weak around you.”  _

_ “What do you mean?” Lena asked, fighting back tears.  _

_ “I love you,” Kara admitted, “I love you so much, Lena Kieran Luthor. I wanted to spend the rest of my life together”  _

_ Lena sobbed loudly, “I love you too, Kara. I love you with all my heart.” She confessed. _

_ Kara smiled weakly, “you do?”  _

_ Lena let her tears fall, but she nodded, “yes,” she said between sobs, “I love you more than you know.” _

_ “That’s great,” Kara said, “I can feel myself slipping..” she admitted. _

_ “No,” Lena argued, she cradled the hurt heroine in her lap, “I won’t let you die, you hear me? You wanna spend the rest of our lives together? Let’s do it” Lena smiled weakly, “Once we get you fixed up. We’ll run away together, take a plane to Europe, and start our lives there. Just you and me.” She kissed Kara’s hand, “what do you say, darling?” _

_ Kara smiled, “That sounds amazing..” she replied, “but you know that can’t happen.” _

_ “Why not?” Lena frowned, tears slipping out more. _

_ “I’m dying..” Kara confessed. “I’m slipping.”  _

_ “Don’t give up, Kara. Please” Lena begged. She went to grab her phone, when Kara stopped her. “What are you doing? You’re hurt, you need help” _

_ Kara smiled weakly again, “it’s okay” she said. “It’s time for me to go,” _

_ “No,” Lena sobbed, “no, absolutely not.”  _

_ “I’ll be okay,” Kara smiled, “I’m in the arms of the woman of my dreams.”  _

_ “Don’t talk like that,” Lena said as she pressed her lips on Kara’s forehead. “You’re gonna be fine.”  _

_ “When I pictured myself dying,” Kara began, “I was so scared you wouldn’t be there. That I’d die before letting you know how much I love you,”  _

_ “You’re not dying.” Lena argued again. _

_ “Kiss me.” Kara spoke out. _

_ “What?” Lena asked, caught off guard. _

_ “My one last request,” Kara spoke, growing weaker. “Kiss me,” _

_ Lips and breath trembling, Lena leaned over and pressed her lips on Kara’s. She took it all in, her lips were finally on Kara’s. The woman she loves. _

_ “Thank you,” Kara said, “for everything” she spoke. “I love you,”  _

_ “I love you too,” Lena sobbed, she watched as Kara’s eyes shut. “Kara?” She said, “open your eyes, Kara.”  _

_ Nothing. _

_ “No,” she said shakily, “no, no, no,” she began to sob, “NO” she screamed, “God, no,” she began to kiss Kara’s lips again. Over, and over. Trying to wake her up.  _

_ But nothing. _

* * *

  
  


Lena jolted awake, she was sobbing. She grabbed her watch and hit the button to message supergirl.

In moments, Kara was in her room.

“Lena?” Kara asked, concerned. She heard sobbing from the bed, she rushed over. “Lena, hey.” She said softly.

Lena gasped as she saw Kara, she wrapped her arms around her and began to sob louder.

“Lena, Lena, hey” Kara soothed, “I’m here, it’s okay. What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“I had a nightmare..” Lena said between sobs, “and you died in my arms” 

Kara’s heart sunk, “I’m here, Lena. I’m not dead. It’s okay,” Kara said as calmly as she could. Lena pulled back and pressed her lips onto Kara’s. It took Kara by surprise, but she kissed back.

“Lena..” Kara said. Lena was still crying.

“I had to..” Lena hiccuped, “in my dream, your last request was a kiss.” 

“Oh..” Kara said softly. “Are you okay, now?” Kara asked.

“I will be..” Lena replied, “can you stay?” 

“Me?” Kara asked. Lena nodded.

“Please,” Lena said. She spoke so softly, it was like a whisper, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Kara tilted Lena’s chin up, and pressed her lips on Lena’s. “Yes,” Kara spoke, “I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this!! 
> 
> Supercorp Endgame. Or should I say, Supercorp endGAYme. 
> 
> Okay, sorry.
> 
> Twitter:
> 
> Main: Scyllasluthor & PastelHickson
> 
> Creative: 2bi2gays & goldenramshorn


	3. "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk a bit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

As Kara and Lena grew stronger, their connection grew stronger, and as their connection grew stronger, Lena and Kara's dreams and nightmares manifested to be stronger. Lena's dreams were mostly nightmares. Mostly of them ending up with Kara dying, or Kara never coming back. Kara's dreams were similar, some were sweet, like them getting married, or having a baby together, but sometimes, her nightmares were just as heavy on her heart, as they were on Lena's. As the connections grew stronger, Lena's worries grew too. She almost felt this sense of worry for Kara every single time she was called on a mission. She was terrified, and she had no idea how to control it. 

* * *

Kara woke up the next morning, it was probably 6 to almost 7am, she was sleeping on the chair by Lena's bed, she refused to share a bed with Lena, she felt it was an intrusion. .

"fuck.." she mumbled under her breath, she felt a crick in her neck, it wasn't pleasant.

"Kara?" Lena said, "Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine," Kara said.  _ lie _ , "My neck just hurts."

Lena chuckled softly, sitting up from her bed, "Well that's because you argued about sleeping with me in the bed," she smiled. She moved over a bit, and patted an empty space on her bed. "here, sit"

"Oh, no," Kara began, shaking her head "I don't want to intrude,"

"Kara," Lena smiled, there was so much love in her eyes, "We kissed twice, I don't think you lying in the same bed as me would be any kind of intrusion"

Kara blushed lightly, thinking about last night, and how she finally got to kiss Lena. "okay," Kara caved. She got up, "wait, let me change," she said softly. She used her superspeed to get to her apartment, and then used her superspeed to get back. 

Lena let out a gentle giggle as Kara came over and lied down next to Lena.

"Is that better?" Lena asked, lying back down and wrapping her arm around Kara.

"A lot better," Kara confessed. "Why are you being so good to me?" 

"I love you," Lena confessed, "I was so hurt, and so tired, I was so blinded by anger, and blinded by pain," she continued, "I couldn't see what was real until I nearly lost it,"

Kara blinked twice, taken aback at Lena's confession of love. Though, she wasn't that surprised. Considering the events of last night. "I.." Kara began. She hesitated, but continued to speak. "I love you too,"

"I'm glad to hear that," Lena said, giving her a light squeeze during their cuddle. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she said, making a small pout while intertwining her fingers with Kara's.

"Me too," Kara said, she turned her head and kissed Lena's forehead. "Lena?" Kara asked.

"Yes?" Lena replied.

Kara hesitated, she didn't know what to say. If she said the wrong thing, life could go backwards.

"What are we?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lena replied, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"We kissed, we love each other.." Kara began, "What are we?" 

"Oh," Lena replied, "what do you want to be?"

"Me?" Kara asked. Lena nodded. "I want to be more than friends," she confessed. 

"Like, co workers?" Lena asked, giving a slight smirk. Kara laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean, Lena," Kara confessed.

"Oh yeah?" Lena asked, a mischievous grin came across her face, "What's that?" she asked, as she got up and placed a kiss on Kara's lips. 

"Girlfriends," Kara told her. "I want to be your girlfriend, and I want you to be mine,"

"Yes," Lena said. 

"What?" Kara asked, off guard.

Lena chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Yes, Kara, I'll be your girlfriend." 

"Really?" Kara asked, her eyes lit up like a child with ice cream.

"Of course!' Lena smiled back, pressing their lips together again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kara smiled, "I love you more than anything in this world," 

"Good," Lena said, "Can we cuddle, again?" 

"Of course," Kara said. Lena laid back down, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Forever?" Lena asked.

Kara kissed her forehead, "Always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp Endgame. 
> 
> Twitters: 
> 
> Main: scyllasluthor and pastelhickson 
> 
> Creatives: 2bi2gays & goldenramshorn


	4. Alex Danvers' baby sister (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reveals to Alex who she's dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Kara's secret is something Kelly knows.

“I’m dating Lena,” Kara blurted at her sister’s apartment. She had gone to visit Alex after her and Lena confirmed their relationship. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex said, taking a pause from the food she was cooking, “you’re what?” 

Kelly, who was also at Alex’s house, sensed Alex’s over protective sister mode taking over. “Alex, don’t over react, she’s not a baby-” Alex cut her off.

“She’ll always be my baby sister.” Alex replied. She turned her head back to Kara, “I'm sorry, perhaps run that by me again. Did you just say you’re _dating_ Lena?” 

Kara took a sip of her water, nodding. “Yes.” She replied. Her voice was soft. 

“And am I the _last_ person to hear about this?” Alex asked, sending a glare at her sister.

“No.” Kara replied, shaking her head, “Alex, I promise. We just started going out _today_.” 

“Today?” Alex asked, eyebrows raised. 

Kara nodded, and replied with a simple, “yes.” 

“Okay,” Alex replied. She finished up her cooking, and then turned off the stove. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Where are you going?” Kara and Kelly asked in sync. 

“To have a little chat with your girlfriend, Kara.” Alex told them.

“ _ What?!”  _ Kara asked. “Alex, you don’t have to. You and Lena were friends before.” She told her sister, “And I thought you two were okay now as well?” 

Alex nodded, “Yes, that’s correct, Lena and I are friends again..” Alex replied, “but now she’s my friend who’s _dating_ my _**baby siste**_ r.” Emphasizing _**'dating'**_ and _**'baby sister'**_  


Kara sighed, “Alex, please don’t go all over protective sister mode.” She begged.

“Relax, Kara.” The older woman said, “I won’t embarrass you..” her voice trailed. “ _That_ much, anyways” Kara rolled her eyes.. “I’m just going to give her a little …” she paused, “warning.” 

“What _kind_ of warning?” Kara asked, a low glare towards her sister.

“The warning I should’ve given your _**~~daximite boyfriend~~**_.” Alex grumbled quietly to herself. “I am just gonna tell her that if she _hurts_ my _baby sister ** ~~again~~**_ , I’m locking her up at the D.E.O.” 

Kara rolled her eyes, but she knew there was no point in arguing. Alex could be very stubborn at times, but Kara could hardly blame her for that. She was fairly stubborn too. “Fine.” Kara sighed. 

Alex smiled, “good.” She replied. She walked over to her sister and kissed the top of her head, and then kissed Kelly’s cheek. She walked over to the door, and opened it, but before she left the apartment, she turned her head back around. “No super hearing.” 

Kara put her hands up in surrender, “no super hearing.” 

Alex sent a small wink, and then left the apartment. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: What's your favorite food?
> 
> A: Pasta;
> 
> how about you guys?


	5. Alex Danvers' baby sister (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes to see Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part chapter.

A knock came at Lena's door. She had gotten changed and dressed after Kara left. She got up from her bed and went to open the door. When she opened the door, there stood Alex Danvers, geared up, arms crossed.

"Alex hey." She said, a little confused.

"Hey." Alex said. she smiled, but anyone with eyes could tell she was gritting her teeth.

"What can I do for you?" Lena asked, allowing Alex to come in.

"You and My sister?" Alex asked. 

"Oh," Lena said with a chuckle, "I guess you're not here for a friendly cup of tea then, are you?"

This got Alex to crack a small smile, "No, no I am not." she confessed.

"Well, Director Danvers, I assure you, whatever you want to say, you can lay it out right now." Lena told her.

"I trust you." Alex said, "As a friend, as a D.E.O agent, I trust you" she told Lena, "As an older sister though.."

Lena chuckled lightly again, "not as much?" she asked.

"I promise it's not because you're a Luthor." Alex told her, "I just have seen my baby sister burned so many times." 

"I know." Lena said, nodding.

"Mon El, especially." Alex told her. This made Lena grit her teeth. "Sorry, I don't want to bother you with that."

"It's okay." Lena said, "I just don't enjoy hearing about my girlfriend's ex boyfriend."

"No problem, I get it." Alex reassured her. "Has she told you about William Dey?"

"I know OF him." Lena replied, "But who the hell is he?"

"Oh boy," Alex chuckled, "have a seat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3


	6. The Bond? (Alex's baby sister part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara learn about the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the 3 part chapter AND the start of them learning about the bond

Alex spent the next hour explaining all the tacky, shitty things William's done and how he acted like an asshole towards Kara, only to spin his actions around and throw on a nice guy act later on.

"So, basically he belittled her, embarrassed her, doubted her and then..acted like a good guy?" Lena questioned.

Alex nodded, "mmhm, that's basically it." Alex replied. "Made me dislike him even more," 

"Wow, well he's too late now, Kara's my girlfriend," Lena told her. 

"That he is, and I'm glad it's with someone I can trust and not some random man." Alex explained. 

Alex's phone pinged, "excuse me a second." she told Lena, opening it up to see a text from Kara. 

"Is everything alright?" Lena asked curiously.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I think, I just got an urgent text from Kara." Alex replied.

This sent Lena into protective girlfriend mode, "What's going on, is she okay?"

"She said she had weird dreams a few nights ago and now she's telling me that she had them again last night, and said they were about you. They happened just before you woke her up." Alex explained.

"Me?" Lena asked, confused, "Well, I was awoken because of an awful nightmare last night, I called her up because it felt so real." 

"She told me about that too." Alex explained, "You and Her having similar dreams? Can that be just a coincidence?" 

"You know I don't really believe in those, Alex." Lena replied. "Is there any kind of explanation?"

"Well perhaps there's something else going on that we can figure out." Alex replied. "How about we head to the D.E.O and have Kara meet us there. We can go through the Kryptonian book."

"There's a book?" Lena inquired curiously.

"Yep, there's an entire encyclopedia based on the Kryptonians. It's quite a fascinating read.. and well, since you're dating one, you should probably read into it." Alex told Lena.

"I like that idea." Lena confessed. The two of them got up and Lena got changed into something more D.E.O appropriate. Then she rode with Alex to the D.E.O.

* * *

* * *

They met up with Kara at the D.E.O. "Hey baby." Kara said with a smile.

"Hello darling, are you alright?" Lena asked as she kissed her  **girlfriend.** ( _ Which she still can't believe she gets to say, mind you)  _

"I'm fine, babe, but I can't stop thinking about last night and my dream." Kara replied.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and placed her head in the crook of her neck, "Sweetheart, perhaps we should look at the encyclopedia." 

"That's a good idea." Kara replied. Alex guided them to the storage room, where it held the Kryptonian book. 

Kara opened it and began to look through the table of contents. "Let's see." she said as she mumbled to herself, "shared dreams..hmm..Ah hah! page 406."

Kara flipped the book to page 406. Where she began to read the paragraphs.

"it says here that ' **_people who share dreams with someone they are close to, but are not related to, are most likely to be what is known as the bond. While some planets have spouses and others have mates, Kryptonians have bonds._ ** ' " Kara read out loud. "  **_A Kryptonian bond CAN be between any two species. Krpytonian and Krpytonian, or Kryptonian and human if possible.'_ ** " she read. " ' **_Shared dreams are just one aspect of the bond. Other skills are as of the following: Telepathic communication, mind reading, prophetic seeing of one's partner and telepathic touches.'_ ** "

"Woah!" Alex gasped, "Freaky shit." 

"That's incredible. So does that mean I'm your bond, darling?" Lena asked.

"You don't seem to be afraid." Kara smiled. Lena grabbed her arms and slowly pulled her in, kissing her lips.

"How could I be afraid of the perfect woman?" Lena asked with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments, questions, concerns below.


End file.
